Who Do You Choose?
by Catherineza
Summary: Amu was an item at an auction and Ikuto buys her. She recognizes her freinds and recedes back to her old self but Utau and Ikuto get into an argument. Suddenly, Amu finds herself in the middle of a bet! Who will she choose: her 'crush' or BFF? AMUTO


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Please review and check out my other Amuto stories :)

MEH! . . . Nyaaa ~ :3

And sorry cuz I kept changing POVs again and again. Just learn to DEAL WITH IT! MEEEEH!

**Chapter 1**

**Amu's POV**

"Hey! Get up!" A guard demanded and I stood on wobbly legs.

"This is Amu Hinamori." He introduced to a blue-haired man. I was pretty sure my mind was playing tricks on me but he looked familiar.

"A-a-amu? I-is that you?" He asked and then it hit me. It was Ikuto, my old childhood best friend who left for America 10 years ago.

"Do you want her? She has pink hair, nice figure, and obedient. Want her or not?" the guard asked.

"How much?"

"200,000."

"I'll take her."

"Okay. Now, get out here!" the guard commanded and opened the door. I walked out and Ikuto pulled me into and embrace immediately, ignoring all the filth and grime covering my body, not to mention I was naked but that didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Oh, Amu." He murmured mournfully into my ear. "I'm so sorry I left but I'm back. C'mon. Let's go."

He led me out into the open, one arm around my waist the other holding my hand. It felt different. Warm and safe.

We approached a dark blue car (typical) and got in. Once inside, Ikuto clutched one of my hands. "Amu? What happened to you? W-why were you in there? What happened while I was gone?"

I stared at him, wondering if this was all a dream. Ikuto . . . Ikuto was back! I had missed him so much and now he just saved me from hell. How was I gonna ever repay him?

A billion questions were dancing in my mind but I felt too dazed to say anything. Ikuto didn't force anything out of me. He just sat next to me quietly until we arrived at his house.

When I stepped out of the car (politely guided out by Ikuto, of course), my eyes widened. Ikuto lived in a massive **mansion**!

Ikuto chuckled and took my hand like a butler, "Please come inside now, my lady."

He led me inside and I gasped. It was so fancy, and lush!

Ikuto laughed again and led me up one flight of stairs. "The shower is over there." He said, pointing to the door on the very right. "And your room is right next to it. Take a shower first. I'm sure you want to. I'll play some clothes on your bed, alright?"

I nodded and Ikuto gave me a sincere smile and gently pushed me off to the bathroom. "Off you go now."

I walked into the bathroom and my eyes widened and I was left speechless. The bathroom was so huge and extravagant! There was a huge tub in the middle that was more like a pool. On each corner of the tub there was a golden cat with water rushing out of its mouth. And one side, a million shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and other body ointments were spread in one long row.

I smiled for the first time in a long time and jumped into the pool, causing a huge splash.

**Ikuto's POV**

I went to Utau's room and grabbed a pink dress that would reach the middle of Amu's thighs from my guess, and some blue jeggings. Then, I laid the clothes on Amu's bed and walked downstairs to make some food for her, she must've been starving.

**Amu's POV**

I walked out of the bath, still naked because I hadn't taken a towel or anything, and went into my room to find a set of clothes on my bed. I pulled the clothes on and find the front a little tight but I shrugged it off.

I then jumped on my pink silky bed and curled into a ball.

**Ikuto's POV**

I had made simple sunny-side up eggs for her but I spent a lot of time making sure it looked and tasted perfect.

"Amu, I made food for you!" I called. I waited for a moment but she didn't come. I sighed and walked into her room.

"Amu, the-" I opened the door to reveal Amu sleeping on her bed. I walked over and lay down on her bed, too. I sat in front of Amu, stroking her hair and watching her chest rise and fall. She looked so peaceful and relaxed while sleeping. Her eyes weren't open and full of fear. She wasn't shaking or crying so I savored this moment. I mean, when was I gonna see this again. I soon found myself sleeping, too, my hand in her hand.

**Utau's POV**

I opened the door, my hands full of groceries. I was gonna cook for Amu but then I saw the plate of food on the table and sighed. "Ikuto!" I yelled, "You bastard!"

I sighed again, dropped the food in the fridge and ran upstairs.

"Amu, are you-" I saw Amu and Ikuto sleeping together, looking so peaceful. I smiled but then an aura of evil started to surround me.

I threw a pillow in Ikuto's face and once his eyes started to open, I yelled, "What the hell are you thinking? Amu just came from -and you just- Aargh! Just get out of her bed before she wakes up!" I growled, whacking Ikuto in the head with a pillow.

"Alright! Alright!" Ikuto muttered, slightly tired and irritated that his nap had been interrupted. He got up and started to wake up Amu when I slapped his hand away.

"Let her sleep!" I hissed and walked out of Amu's room. "She's already had a rough day."

"Fine." Ikuto sighed and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

I sighed and wandered back to my room, the room next to Amu's room just in case something bad happened.

**Amu's POV**

I woke up and yawned. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen, hoping there would be something to eat. I was famished! **(a/n: Ehehehe . . . famished . . .)**

I saw a plate of eggs on the table my mouth watered but I didn't dare eat it. Even if this was Ikuto, my super sweet childhood friend who always protected me from everything and took my first kiss (which I gladly accepted), I might've been punished. So I sat on the opposite side of the table and waited patiently for Ikuto to come.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had only been ten minutes but I felt like it had been **hours**! The stupid food was mocking me . . . just sitting there and looking so delicious . . .

I slammed my head onto the table and sighed. _When was Ikuto going to come? _I thought.

"You can eat that you know." A girl's voice said and I jumped and fell out of my seat.

I groaned and turned around. Behind me was a girl with long flowing blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails. She was chuckling a bit at my surprise to find her there.

"Sorry," she apologized, still giggling a bit. "Sorry for surprising you. You know you can eat that. Ikuto made it for you."

I blushed for a bit but didn't let the blonde see. "Are you Ikuto's girlfriend?" I asked.

The girl stopped laughing for a moment and then just full out started laughing her head off.

I just stood there, feeling a bit offended as she pounded her fist on the floor. Finally, when she was done, the girl got up and swiped a tear away. "Heh, no I am sooo not his girlfriend. I'm his sister, Utau. Ikuto's allll yours. Don't you remember? We were always playing together in the park.

I thought about it for a moment and vaguely recalled her. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together, "You and Ikuto were always fighting over something, right? Like who got to go first or who got to play with my stuffed animal, a purple cat named Iktau (a/n: LOL! WTF!).

Utau snickered and nodded. "Yeah . . . ahh memories. Why'd you name it Iktau again?"

I smiled and said, "You guys got it for my birthday, remember? And you guys were always arguing that its name should be Ikuto or Utau . . . so I named it Iktau . . ." I snickered, too at my silliness back then.

"Yeah, but she liked me better, Utau."

I turned and saw Ikuto standing in the doorway.

Utau scoffed, "She does not! I was her best friend!"

"Well, she had a crush on me." Ikuto said, raising one eyebrow, amused by his sister's dismay.

Utau's eyebrows rose, too and she said, "Prove it!"

Ikuto smirked and said, "Amu kissed me once."

Utau gasped and eyed me. "Amu, is that-"

"N-no!" I said, waving my hands in denial, "_He_ kissed me!"

Ikuto chuckled, "As if that makes a difference."

Utau crossed her arms and said, "But Amu didn't do it on her own free will, did she?"

Ikuto said nothing and Utau took that as a 'no.'

"Aha! So she liked _me_ better!" Utau said, pointing her finger at Ikuto.

"No, she still has a crush on me now!" Ikuto claimed, pointing at me.

"What?"

"You wanna make a bet on that?" Utau said, smirking.

"You're on!" Ikuto exclaimed and shook hands with Utau.

"And," Utau added, "Loser has to . . . go kiss Tadase!"

"Fine!" And they shook hands again.

"Um, who's Tadase?" I asked.

"You don't remember him?" Utau asked and I shook my head.

"But his name seems familiar."

"Tadase was that little kiddy king who always bothered us on the playground. Remember? He kept trying to tell us what to do." Ikuto scoffed.

"And Ikuto once punched him when he tried to kiss you," Utau giggled. **(a/n: I don't wanna be mean to Tadase but I like amuto better so SCREW YOU, TADASE!)**

Ikuto smiled at the memory. "Oh, and Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"He's gay now."

I stared at Ikuto for a minute and said, "What?"

"Tadase? Yeah, he's gay."

"H-how?"

"We really don't know." Ikuto sighed, "He just came back from England during Utau's second year of middle school and was gay."

"We think that he had a boyfriend back there," Utau snickered.

I shuddered. "Well, then if you kiss Tadase-"

"-he'll probably be sooo into it." Utau teased and Ikuto glared at her. She just giggled and said, "Prepare to lose!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come one Amu! We gotta get you changed! Let's go to the mall!"

"Okay!" I smiled, "But I need to eat first!"

"Ah, sorry!"

They treat me like friends . . . even though I'm supposed to be there slave or something.

"Why do you treat me so nicely? I should be like a slave to you." I said to Utau.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed. "Don't even think about that hideous place. Forget about it! Because we're friends and nothing will change that!"

I smiled and all my doubt disappeared. _Yep_, I thought, _I totally belong here_. Then I ran into the kitchen to finish the delicious meal that Ikuto had made for me.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ :3 Nyaaa ~ it's done! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

**Catherineza**: I'M DONE!

**Ikuto**: Hmph, this is the only one you did good on . . .

**Catherineza:** EXCUSE ME?

**Ikuto**: . . . sorry . . . sorry . . . sorry . . . loser . . .

**Catherineza**: *takes out gigantic hammer and hits Ikuto til he's knocked out* Hmph, that teaches him . . . MEH! TAKE THAT SUCKER! *starts hitting Ikuto some more*

**Amu**: *sighs*

**Utau**: Does this happen often?

**Amu**: During EVERY amuto story

**Utau**: ah . . .

**Catherineza**: YOU GOT A PROBLEM!

**Amu**: NO M'AM!

**Catherineza**: GOOD! THEN HURTTU UP AND DO THE STUPID REVIEW THING!

**Amu**: You wanna do it?

**Utau**: Umm, sure. What do I say?

**Amu**: *whispers in Utau's ear*

**Utau**: okay . . . Please review . . .

**Catherineza**: Good . . . NOW GO SWIM 40 LAPS! MY COACH MADE ME DO IT AND NOW SO WILL YOU!

**Amu and Utau**: *groans and walks to the pool*

**Catherineza**: Ehehehe, I like yelling . . . MEH!

**Amu**: Weirdo . . .

**Utau**: Okaaaay . . .


End file.
